Darkness Saga- A World of Silence
by Super 17
Summary: Janeba has destroyed cities and people and has now announced the end of the world.


Here's the 3rd part of The Darkness Saga. Remember I need reviews so I know whether people like my stories and that I should continue writing them. So enjoy the 3rd part of The Darkness Saga continued in....  
  
  
  
The Darkness Saga  
A World of Silence  
  
  
As Vegeta laid motionless in his bed, Trunks was outside training in one of the early capsule corporation space ships. Bulma walked into the room and put a wet folded towel on Vegeta's forehead and looked out the window and watched Trunks. "I couldn't take it if I lost both of them..." whispered Bulma, "It's hard enough having to take care of Trunks and Bra, but Vegeta..." "I just hope that Vegeta doesn't do something stupid and gets himself hurt again..." sighed Bulma as she continued to watch Trunks. "Well I better go get dinner started for Bra..." said Bulma as she walked out of the room towards the kitchen. Vegeta slowly lifted his head and looked around the room. He then sat up and put his feet at the side of the bed, then walked out of the room.  
"Mom, when's dinner going to be ready," asked Bra impatiently. "Soon, I really can't make dinner and take care of your father at the same time..." replied an annoyed Bulma. "What happened to him anyway," asked Bra, "how could he get hurt by just going out to Satan City?" "He was arrogant and full of himself and got beaten up..." answered Bulma. "By who," asked Bra. "By some person...I don't remember what your brother said his name was but he was beaten up and that's all we need to know," answered Bulma once again. "Okay I'll go get Trunks for dinner," said Bra. "Oh would you g check on your father for me also," asked Bulma. "Okay, I will," said Bra.  
Bra walked out of the kitchen and to her father's room and poked her head in the doorway. "Dad, dinner's ready," said Bra, 'Dad, you in here?" Bra walked into the room and looked at the bed, the sheets had been pushed off to one side and a wet towel lay in a pool of water by the door. Bra ran out of the room back to the kitchen. "Mom," yelled Bra, "dad's missing!" "What do you mean missing he should be in our room," said Bulma. "When I went to check on him he was gone," replied Bra. "He couldn't have gotten anywhere in his condition," said Bulma, "I'll go look for him just go get Trunks for dinner already." "Okay, I'll get him right now," replied Bra as she ran out into the yard and knocked on the capsule's door. "Time for dinner," yelled Bra since the door wouldn't open.  
Trunks walked out and went into the house and soon followed by Bra. "Where's mom," asked Trunks. "She's looking for dad," answered Bra. "Father can't walk he's in crappy condition from the fight," said Trunks, "so where is she really?" "I already told you..." answered Bra, "go check their room for yourself..."Trunks walked down the hall into his father's room to find an unmade bed, a pool of water and a wet towel. Bulma walked back into the kitchen to find Bra but not Trunks. Vegeta soon followed, he walked out into the kitchen wearing a pair of black jeans and a red tank top. "Where's Trunks," asked Bulma. "He's in your room looking for dad," answered Bra. "Oh, okay," replied Bulma, "Vegeta go get Trunks." "Fine..." said Vegeta as he walked down the hall towards his room.  
He stepped into the room and looked at Trunks searching the room. "I don't mean to interrupt but it's time for dinner..." said Vegeta. "Father where the hell were you," asked Trunks, "I've been searching the entire room for you..." "I don't care just go to the kitchen for dinner..." replied Vegeta angrily. Trunks walked out of the room and to the kitchen and Vegeta looked out the window into the night sky. "I'll get you Janeba..." he whispered.  
Janeba floated 103 feet above Manhattan, New York and watched the millions of lights scatter across his field of view. "So many insolate beings in this world, none of them know how defenseless they are until their own demise..." muttered Janeba. "They will soon see how weak they truly are, in a matter of mere minutes they will all fall to their doom due to me..." said Janeba, "only if they knew this appending doom..." He crossed his arms and stared down at the Empire State Building. "This will be the first to go under my rule," laughed Janeba as he held one palm open to the Empire State Building. A bright yellow glow was emitted from his palm as a golden ball of energy hurtled down towards the side of the building.  
The commuters on the city floor all stared at the golden ball strike the side of the Empire State Building. Within a matter of seconds the entire building exploded sending burning wreckage down to the city floor crushing hundreds of people. Janeba laugher heartlessly at their deaths and fired hundreds of KI blasts through out the city destroying apartments, building and killing thousands of people. Janeba flew up further and raised his arms above his head and said a dark incantation and a dark violet ball of energy grew above his hands. Within seconds it expanded to 50 times its size, as Janeba laughed he threw the gigantic ball of energy into the center of the city. When the ball hit the ground it instantaneously exploded tearing apart the city and killing almost every survivor of the earlier blasts.  
"To all who have survived, spread the word of the apocalypse to all," yelled Janeba, "this was just the beginning of my ever growing power, I will destroy this pathetic planet in the next 7 days, within those days I will destroy major cities to show I am not bluffing." "You now know of the destruction of this planet, use your remaining hours wisely, for they will be your last," continued Janeba, "I will send one of you to spread the word of the apocalypse, the rest of you are to die..."  
Janeba quickly vanished and reappeared in front of one man. "You now hold the lives of every being in your hands now go, spread the word of the apocalypse to everyone you meet," said Janeba. Janeba grabbed the man's shoulder and they both vanished. Janeba reappeared within seconds. "He is gone and now for the rest of you," laughed Janeba, "who wants to go first?" He laughed and flew back up into the night sky, his hands both glowed red as he fired 3000 KI blasts into the earth causing an explosion to wipe out the remaining survivors. "You will now be judged..." muttered Janeba as he vanished into the night sky.  
Within moments television stations aired footage of Manhattan from helicopters. People around the world all watched as the stations aired this footage. "All that is left is the millions of crushed, burning remains of it's inhabitants along with burning wreckage," announced a reporter from a helicopter, "all the leads we have in what could have done this is this one clip of a man in the air." As the reporter aired the footage of the man, the reporter gave a description of the man. "The terrorist involved in this act seems to have been wearing a violet jump suit with fancy armor..." continued the reporter, "If you have seen this man before please contact your nearest news station, thank you."  
"Oh god," exclaimed Gohan as he watched TV, "that monster...all those innocent people..." Goku, Chi-Chi, Goten, Videl and Pan all stared at Gohan. "Dad, what's wrong," asked Pan. "It's Janeba he killed millions..." answered Gohan, "he killed everyone in a city in America called Manhattan..." "My god that's horrible," said Chi-Chi. "Father we have to do something about this..." muttered Gohan. "Don't worry son, we'll take care of it," said Goku, "But we should all start training as soon as possible."  
  
  
To be continued...  
The continuation of The Darkness Saga in Hell's Gates Opened  
  
  
I hope you liked this FanFic and make sure to write me reviews on what you think so I know whether to keep writing these. So I hope you liked it.  



End file.
